


unicorns and early mornings

by mmitoni (ninetimesnineisone)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Autumn Weather, Blankets and unicorns, Corpse being caring, Corpse is not allowed in the kitchen, Let these babies be soft, Let's just say the amigops are scared of soup now, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Sykkuno being sleepy grumpy, gentle setting, no beta we die like my motivation, soft cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetimesnineisone/pseuds/mmitoni
Summary: How do you ask your favorite person to cook you breakfast? Well, you don't. Go cuddle them and fall asleep.And will a unicorn help on Corpse's adventure?Read the tags, please. Thanks.ps. some conspiracy about stoves and Corpse. It's all a lie, Corpse says.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	unicorns and early mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea about notes but Thank You for reading. These writings are just soft things I yearn for within my own soul. Drink some water!

The quiet mornings were the best. The low temperature of the autumn weather and the cosy blanket covering the body made him sighing in contentment. He has woken up for a few minutes just before the sunrise. Even though it was a bit dark outside it was peaceful and calming. 

Rolling a bit to look at his bedside clock, he turned back to sleep as it was a Saturday morning. He can hear other people in the house waking up slowly, as few doors opened and closed. The weather has been good since they arrived at the vacation house. He might get up and go for a walk.

The door was knocked softly, shaking him out of his thoughts of walks at the reserve at dawn. He groaned at the third time knocking was heard. 

“Go away…..”

“Nope. You are awake.”

Muttering a few curses under the breath Sykkuno turns around his comfortable position. Corpse has decided to wake him up by himself. What an impending doom.

“Well, Wouldn't you look so comfy?”

He walks towards the bed with a manic grin. Oh no! He will not.

“I will not hesitate to cut your important bits off if you…..”

But of course, even before the end of the sentence Corpse had launched himself into the air and landed on the bed slightly missing Sykkuno, the flurrying mess of the blankets.

“Hey, grumpy ball…! Good morning.” Corpse made himself comfortable in his position. From the mountain of the blanket, Sykkuno poked his head out.

“It was a good morning until sOMEONE tried to make me into a pancake.”

“Ooh, someone is hangry. Speaking of pancakes, can you make me some breakfast? I’m so hungry, and you asked me to never use the stove, ever.”

Sykkuno was not moving.

“....Please…!”

“......”

“Sykkuno?”

“......”

“Did you fall asleep again?”

Sighing Corpse crawled towards the blanket fortress. 

As Sykkuno was in between sleep and awake, Corpse’s deep voice has fortunately lulled him back to sleep faster than it usually would do. He was floating in the unicorn's hair currently.

“Are you asleep?”

Corpse tried again. But no response from the dreaming guy.

Corpse’s lip stretched into a soft smile. Huffing silently he positioned Sykkuno to a comfortable position. While doing so he became the giant stuffed unicorn Sykkuno was hugging in the dreamlands.

“Yeah. Okay, I deserve to suffer your cuddles.”

Corpse succumbed to his fate as the personal body pillow of Sykkuno. He soon fell asleep into the soft breathing and small sighs of his best buddy, cuddling him lightly not to bother his sleep but to give enough warmth.

And that’s how Rae and the others found them asleep well into the morning of their first days in winter vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember we do not ship real-life people, this is just the online personas and how I associate them with this story.
> 
> English is not my first language. Also no beta. Cause I'm currently having a minor breakdown and I have exams tomorrow. If you guys find any mistakes please let me know. Thank You So Much.


End file.
